First Kiss
by DoubleBoxEven
Summary: A question from Tsukasa brings up memories from the past.


"My first kiss, huh?" said Kagami in response to Tsukasa's question.

The younger twin looked across to her big sister, and Konata who was grinning her usual cat grin, and asked again, "What would you like your first kiss to be like? I always hoped mine would be really romantic, like on the shores of the ocean with a beautiful sunset in the background."

"Ah, I think that suits you perfectly Tsukasa-san," responded Miyuki, and at the same time Kagami crossed her arms, putting one hand up to her chin in order to think.

The Tsundere responded, "Yeah, I can see where you're going with that. Honestly, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of something like that too, but when I picture it realistically, it's not likely."

"Don't listen Tsukasa! Keep your head in the clouds, dare to dream!" shouted Konata over the end of Kagami's statement, annoying the pigtailed girl, and setting the other two to giggling.

The blue haired girl was quiet for a few moments before she rubbed her face up against Kagami, setting the Tsundere to blushing, and leaning as far in the opposite direction as she could without falling over while sputtering, "Konata! What are you doing? Stop it!"

The Otaku didn't immediately stop, but said, "You responded quite nicely, but you still didn't answer Tsukasa's question. How would you like to receive that kiss Kagamiiin?"

Kagami was blushing pretty heavily at this point, and glancing around as if she were looking for people secretly listening in on their lunchtime chat. The older twin pushed Konata away, trying hard to hold back from smacking the top of that little blue head, and said, "W-well, I uh...I guess it doesn't really matter where it happens, right?"

Everyone was watching Kagami expectantly as she turned an even darker shade of red, that Konata couldn't believe people could actually reach. If it were an anime, Kagami's face would have been glowing. Kona's absolute attention, and big overexcited eyes weren't lost on the Tsundere as she groaned inwardly, and knew her little friend would find some way to tease her about her answer.

"The important thing is really that it's with someone special. Someone who loves you more than anyone else could. If it's with someone like that, then it'll be amazing and romantic no matter where it happens," finished Kagami.

Everyone stared at Kagami for a moment, Tsukasa was about to remark on what a really sweet answer that was, when Konata said, "Yeah, that's just like you, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" responded the Tsundere, immediately taking a defensive stance in the conversation to be ready for any teasing that might come of it.

"I don't mean it's a really bad thing. See in Tsukasa's case she's really good at getting close to people, and everyone's really special in her eyes. It makes sense that she'd focus on the background more, since she would already have found something amazing about the person she's with," answered Kona.

After her answer she too assumed Kagami's thinking pose, while muttering about getting into character, and continuing, "When I analyze your character though. You're a Tsundere, so it takes a whole lot for you to talk honestly about your feelings, and I know how you're always getting lonely. So it's pretty expected that you'd find the romantic part to be the person who would stay with you no matter what."

Miyuki responded, "Wow. That's quite an astute observation, Izumi-san. I think you've grasped both of their personalities really well."

Konata grinned excitedly, and gave Miyuki a big thumbs up, saying, "Oh yeah. You gotta be able to see this kind of stuff if you want to give the ladies the romance that's best for them in all the dating sims. I usually get most of the girls on my first playthrough."

Kagami just facepalmed, and grumbled, "Why can't you put that sort of effort into your studies I wonder?"

Konata smiled up at Kagami, and said, "Obviously because a party needs balance Kagamin. Tsukasa is the cute airhead, she's completely adorable, and no enemies can resist her charming ways. Miyuki's raw beauty hides the fierce mind beneath it, plotting the downfall of all our enemies in the most moe ways possible, because there's no way I can believe that level of moe is natural, not when I've been training for ye-I mean moving on. You have all the drive and studiousness to keep all the knowledge we need to succeed outside the school zone, and your crafty bartering combined with your forceful personality would probably keep us in the latest equipment, and rolling in gold."

Kagami groaned as it became apparent Kona had forgotten what they were talking about, and was going off on another gaming tangent. Tsukasa was smiling happily watching the energetic little Otaku, and Miyuki looked worried, and repeated back the word, "Fierce," as if it were a question.

After Kona paused for a few moments, Tsukasa posed the same question, but at a different target. She asked, "What about you Yuki-chan? What did you imagine your first kiss to be like?"

Nobody could resist the grin trying to plaster itself onto their faces as the pink haired girl went red, and started stuttering, and shaking her head with her hands placed on her cheeks. Finally she managed to get out, "Well, aren't you supposed to kiss your husband when you first get married. I suppose that would be the perfect time, right?"

Tsukasa wore a very happy but confused face as Konata, who was being held back was reaching desperately for Miyuki, and saying, "Yuki-chan! Must...hug...and...squeeze. Too cute."

"Easy there you," said Kagami, despite thinking the same thoughts Konata had just expressed. She was well aware of how adorable both her sister and Miyuki were, but she didn't trust Konata to keep everything appropriate.

As things settled back down, idle chatter resumed for a few minutes, until Tsukasa stopped the conversation, and said, "I just remembered. Kona-chan is the only one who didn't say how she wanted her first kiss!"

Kona leaned back in her chair, and for the first time Kagami got a chance to see the little Otaku fidgeting and blushing almost as much as Miyuki had. Konata even bent her head, and placed her hands on her burning cheeks to try and hide the burning pinkness there. That reaction almost made Kagami react the same way Konata had to Miyuki.

The older of the twins grinned while leaning in close to Kona, and said, "So how about it? I can't wait to hear this from how much you're blushing."

"I am not blushing." said Konata sternly while still covering the redness on her face.

Kagami said, "Come on, don't make us wait for it. We all told ours, now you tell yours."

"My first kiss was perfect," said Konata.

Immediately the other three pulled back from her like she was some sort of alien creature they had never seen before. Kagami was thinking, "No way! There's no way SHE beat me to it!"

After a few moments of silence, Tsukasa said, "Do you mean...you've already had your first kiss Kona-chan?"

Konata smiled a little, and said, "Yeah. I already did. Sorry guys. I can't answer the question like you did."

"Who with?" said Kagami forcefully. Her eyes were really intense, and they scared the blue haired girl for a moment, before she recognized a bit of disbelief in them.

Seeing Kagami's blue eyes really brought Kona back to the time of the kiss, and she began blushing again, saying, "Well...ummm...you see-"

The school bell rang, and Kagami's jaw dropped as Konata cheered loudly. The older twin stuck her finger in Konata's face, and said, "This isn't over, believe me."

With that Kagami picked up her lunch bag, and left the room, heading back to her class. Leaving the other three girls a little confused over her harsh reaction. For just a moment Konata could have sworn Kagami was going to hit her. Honestly she felt a little bad for not telling her friends about her first kiss, but there were very important reasons why she couldn't tell them.

The rest of the day blurred as Konata kept thinking about the moment her friends were so interested in. Nanako scolded her multiple times about paying attention, but that happened every day, and didn't do much to help the little Otaku focus on schoolwork. At the end of the day, Konata realized she hadn't made more than a couple doodles on her notebook page, and sighed, worried about what Kagami had in store for her when she asked to come over to copy homework and notes.

Finally the end of school bell rang, and Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Konata headed out to the schoolyard where Kagami arrived shortly after. The Tsundere seemed to have calmed down, and didn't mention anything to Konata even when the blue haired girl asked to come over. Once they were on the train headed towards the home of the twins, and Konata asked about copying notes and homework, Kagami grinned, and said, "Well, you have something I want, and I have something you want. I suggest a trade."

"NO! Not the bartering skills!" moaned Konata loudly as the Tsundere gave her a confused look.

"If I let you copy my homework and notes, you have to answer Tsukasa's question honestly. Tell us how you would have wanted your first kiss to be if you hadn't already had it," said Kagami after a couple moments of Konata's whining.

Kona looked at Kagami, shocked by her answer, she had been expecting to have to tell Kagami about her first kiss. Still, it was a pretty easy question to answer, and she had already thought of a great way to play it off. She said as if speaking to herself, "Hmmm. Well, whatever the perfect first kiss was, it couldn't be perfect if it didn't embarrass Kagamin, so I guess I'd just like to kiss Kagamin."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the Tsundere before clapping her hands over her mouth, people were looking in her direction. She had turned beet red, and was once again looking at Konata as if she were some creature to be feared.

Konata waved her arms above her head as she explained, "Well I really like embarrassing you, and I couldn't think of anything that would do it better, so that's the way to go."

Kagami slowly regained her composure, and said, "You really like embarrassing me that much, Konata? That's a little sad."

Kona responded quietly, "Yeah, I guess it is, huh? I need more hobbies."

The Tsundere smiled knowingly back to her, and seeing that little smile, Kona couldn't help but be wrapped up in memories once more.

* * *

_Konata sat on the swing set at a park she had managed to end up in while wondering around. Now Kona was back, alone, looking for her mom since her dad had said she was gone. Her father had said she had died, and that meant she couldn't ever come home again, but Konata, being the smart little girl she was, knew if she could find her Mom, they could at least spend time outside of home together._

_She had searched all day, and was feeling sad and lonely, she could feel the tears coming back. The little blue haired girl just wanted her mom to come back, and hold her, and tuck her in again. She was worried about going home because her dad was probably mad at her for leaving all day without telling him._

_Kona sniffed once, and moved her short blue hair out of her eyes. She had decided to let it grow out like her mom's hair, but it still wasn't very long. She had only been three months without it being cut. Realization didn't come long after the sniffles. Her mom was gone forever. She wouldn't be at the park, if she was at the park, there wouldn't be anything stopping her from just walking home._

_Konata was about to start crying, when she felt a couple soft taps on her forehead, and as she opened her squinted eyes, a little girl with short lavender hair, and blue eyes was standing in front of her, with her fist posed as if she were about to knock on a door, instead, she knocked on Konata's head, and said, "Uhh...hello? Is there anyone in there?"_

"_Yeah," said Konata quietly, still holding back her tears, not wanting to cry in front of this little girl she didn't know since she would be called a baby. Konata was a grownup, she had even taken the train by herself earlier that day._

_The lavender haired girl sighed, and said, "You know, if you can't swing by yourself, you need to bring someone to push you. It isn't very fun otherwise. My little sister can't swing by herself either, so if you need me to push you then just say it, I can swing people higher than anyone else."_

_Kona smiled, something about the sassy, bossy tone coming from this little girl struck her as funny. This little girl spoke as if she owned, and made all the rules for the playground. When Kona nodded to her in response, she walked around behind the swing, and grabbed the chains, gently pushing forward, and then pulling backwards, and pushing forwards again._

_Konata felt a little wind in her hair, and smiled, enjoying her company. She had never made any friends before since she was so shy. This bossy girl didn't seem to care whether or not Konata spoke though, she was just there to have fun. It wasn't long before they were both laughing, and the little lavender haired girl was in the swing next to Konata._

_Konata looked on in wonder as the other girl reached the high arc of her swing, and released the chain, flying through the air, and landing a good distance away from the swing set. Once she landed, the little girl turned back to Konata, and said, "Now you try it."_

_Konata swung a few more times, and prepared herself, when she reached the high arc of her swing, she released with one hand before seeing how incredibly high she was, and clutching back on to the swing. As she went back down, her legs drug across the dirt, and she stopped, hearing the other girl laugh loudly, saying, "Chicken!"_

_Kona stood up, and looked annoyed with the other girl before saying sternly, "I am not a chicken!"_

_The lavender haired girl came over, and stood Konata up, who was still clutching the chains on both sides of the swing. Kona felt herself being brushed off before she let go of the swing, and heard the other girl saying, "C'mon Mokumoku! Let's go play something else. You wanna race to the monkey bars?"_

_Without waiting for a reply, the lavender haired girl dashed off towards the monkey bars in the distance,and Konata sprinted after her, quickly catching up, and passing the other girl. When she arrived, the slightly smaller lavender haired girl came up panting behind her, looking annoyed, and saying, "Yeah, well I was just slow because I was tired from pushing you."_

_Konata smiled, and climbed the three bars, looking upwards to the blue bars she could grab on to in order to swing across. The only problem was that she would have to let go of the side bars in order to grab onto the top ones, and she had always had her dad to lift her up to them before. Now she stood on the top bar, looking downwards, and considering just climbing back down before she saw her little friend climbing up the other end._

_The blue haired girl watched in awe as the other girl stepped to the third climbing bar, and stood up without holding onto the side bars to grab onto the top ones, and begin crossing them. Once the lavender haired girl reached the center, she hung there, and said, "Are you gonna swing over here, or what?"_

_The little blue haired girl gulped, and slowly let go of the side bar with one of her arms. Her legs were shaking furiously as she reached for the top bar with her free hand, and Kona could swear her legs were going to give out before she felt her left hand grasp the top bar. Konata breathed deeply before letting go with her right hand, and reaching it up to the top as well._

_Slowly Konata swung out, and paused as her left hand gripped the second bar, but her right hand refused to let go the first. A few moments later Konata let out a squeal and dropped to the ground, landing in the soft sand below. A second later her new friend joined her, and said, "Monkey bars aren't really your thing, huh?"_

_Konata would have felt annoyed if it wasn't for the happy way the other girl was regarding her. The lavender haired girl smiled sweetly, and offered her hand to help Kona up. Soon Kona smiled back, and the two ran off to find something else to do. They played hard, trying games like tag, and hide-and-seek. The other girl seemed to pick up on that Konata wasn't going to be able to make friends with the other children easily, and so they played with only the two of them._

_In this manner the sun began to sink, and everything was tinted orange and yellow, signaling the end of the day. A loud voice called over the playground that the two girls had been running from for a few minutes, "Kagami! It's time to go home, get back here!"_

_The two girls had lost the girl following them behind a couple trees, and the girl named Kagami said, "Well, I better go. Inori sounds pissed."_

_After saying the line the lavender haired girl's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with both hands before whispering, "Don't tell I said that."_

_Kagami jogged out of their hiding spot, and Inori spotted her, and came over, saying, "Next time I say it's time to go, we have to go. Mom's going to kill me!"_

_Kona felt worried, her friend was leaving, maybe even dying so she could never come back. Konata hadn't felt sad since the girl had first started playing here. She called out, "Hey wait!"_

_Kagami turned around to look at Konata, letting go of her big sister's hand, and ran back over to Kona. She kissed Konata sweetly on the lips, and smiled, saying, "Don't worry, let's play some other time, okay?"_

_With that Kagami rejoined her big sister, and the two left Konata, who was only now wondering where on earth she was. She only knew the name of her train station, and didn't know how to get back here even if she tried. Konata left, and even though she tried really hard, she never had a chance to find her way back since she fell asleep on the train, and couldn't count the number of stops to her own home station._

* * *

"Uhh...hello? Is there anyone in there?" said Kagami, rapping on Konata's head a couple times.

"Yeah," said Konata quietly, being roused from her memories.

Kagami said, "You spaced out there, anything we need to know about?"

"Not really, just daydreaming," replied Kona as the train pulled into the station.

The three girls disembarked from the train, and began walking towards the Hiiragi's was oddly quiet between them, until Konata spoke up around the midpoint of the trip, "Hey Kagamin?"

The tsundere looked down at the little Otaku who had a serious look that didn't suit her, and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you really not going to make me tell you about my first kiss?" responded Kona.

Kagami regarded her little friend very seriously for a moment before saying, "Look Konata. I'm really interested sure, but I got the feeling you didn't want to talk about it at lunch. Those sorts of things are pretty personal, and I can respect it if you want to keep it private."

Kona watched Kagami's face, and could almost hear the tsundere's mind screaming, "Tell me about it damn you!"

Still, she was happy, Konata leaned in close, and hugged Kagami's arm, saying, "Aww. Kagamin's so cute sometimes!"

The older twin tried futilely to shake a laughing Konata off while turning red, and all the while Kona enjoyed the closeness to the girl who had taken both her lips and heart thinking, "Good. I don't want to say it. I just hope you remember me someday. Who knows maybe I'll even be that someone special to you. The both our first kisses would be perfect."

* * *

Author's Note:Yeah, I know I haven't updated my other story in a while. I considered using the time I typed this to work on another chapter, but honestly in the two hours I had to type this out, I wouldn't have gotten anything done that I could release. It'll be a while before I get a day without work or rehearsals, but I promise to get another chapter out on that day even if I have to spend the whole day working on it.

On the note of this story. I just had it in my head, and figured if I didn't type it, I'd forget it. I don't know if stories like this have already been done. It came without much thought, so I don't imagine it's too hard a plot to think up. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed my first one shot. Tell me of any improvements I can make, as they'll definitely improve all of my works.


End file.
